Current assemblies including a silicon-based part are generally secured by bonding. However, bonding is not satisfactory as regards long term hold. Moreover, the operation requires extremely delicate application which makes it expensive.
EP Patent No. 1 850 193 discloses a first, silicon-based part which is assembled on a metal arbour using an intermediate metallic part. However, the shape variants proposed in this document are not satisfactory and either result in the silicon part breaking during assembly, or do not bind the parts sufficiently well to each other.